New girl in town
by SimplyWunderful
Summary: Welcome to Westchester Jaida. Watch the queen bees closly for you may be one soon : Pls read and comment! i wont continue till then
1. Jaida Bennjamin

_I brushed my fingers against the hood of the fire red convertible. The clouds above me danced in the sky, free as can be. Therefore, they were taunting me. "Welcome to hell." I walked over to the BOCD school entrance waiting for the bell to ring._

_Welcome back to BOCD students. Make sure to check the commons for all posts of sport tryouts. I hope your summer was a good one, I know mine was! This is Alicia Rivera reporting for BOCD announcements and remember… I heart you._

_The girl on the announcements spoke confidently and smoothly which made my stomach gurgle up my throat. I had arrived a week ago from California. My parents, dead to me. I walked down the hallway, head down. Thoughts floated through my mind suggesting unthinkable things, but maybe just maybe. I narrowed my emerald green eyes, raised my head up and I swear, I started owning that hallway. My name is Jaida, and this is my school._

_My goal was to make one friend by the end of that day. How impossible was that? The tiles in the math room glimmered in the dark light. I stared blankly at the teacher waiting for something interesting to happen, or someone. Then he walked in. How perfect his torso was. His dark hair shimmered over his two colored eyes, one green, one blue. He look like a cover model. That's how perfect he was. Just as my luck grew he was escorted over to my table, where I covered my face with my dark brown side bangs and averted my eyes to the paper. _

_The teacher called him Cameron. Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. The word swirled through my mind so sweetly as if it was a piece of candy. Cameron would be my way out of hell, I would rise up from the dead as a zombie, brain still completely intact, eyes till glowing green. I would be the queen bee. Things would be different here, my brain seemed to say to me. _

_Chapter 2_

_The lunch bell rang and I rushed from my locker to the cafeteria slamming a few people along the way. A smile was placed on my face, a twinkle in my eye, a crease in my forehead. I walked through the hazel smelling lunchroom to a table full of decent looking girls. They smiled at me and told me to sit down._

_I placed my metallic blue Chanel bag on the side of my chair and swiftly scooted in. I flipped my hair out of my face gently so my emerald green eyes would show, they were my best feature. The girls peered at me and talked among themselves until one girl, decided to finally ask me who I was. _

"_What's your name? Are you new here?" The girl started. I shined my white teeth at them and smiled _

"_My names Jaida Bennjamin. Of course im new here. You are?" As if I care. She was nothing to me. Unless.. She could be a accessory in my take over. _

"_Lauren Bell" She took a long sip of what seemed to be a smoothie then smiled. She then introduced me to her friends. Monique, Nicole, and Brianna. They were decent looking. _

_Then walked in 4 girls who seemed to be the alphas of this place. The talking turned to whispers and all heads turned to watch them strut towards their lunch table which seemed o be reserved for them. Lauren whispered to me telling them their names, Massie, Alpha. Alicia, Beta. Kristen, and Dylan. They were all good looking and were wearing great clothes. I was too though. I had on a Black Marc Jacobs mini and a pink v-neck sweater._

_I twirled my golden heart on my neck eyeing these girls. Then he walked in with a entourage behind him. Cameron , Cameron, Cameron. His name twirled around in my head again. He looked over towards me and smiled his heart warming smile. _

_My whole body seemed as it was floating in mid air, my heart jumped on over time. Boom, boom, boom it thudded. I don't know how one can exactly describe the feeling they get when they really like someone. The air seems to get really thin and its as if you're the only two in the room, and oh god, when they look at you its like nothing else. I winked at him slowly then turned back to Brianna._


	2. Home sweet hell

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**I dropped my bag with a bang at the bottom of the stairs. Ever since we moved here I had been trying to be a big pest. My unlovable, ah-annoying, drop dead, parents deserved it. I stomped my feet up the stairs racing to my room. **

**Once inside, I saw the blank walls, ugly carpet and no furniture what so ever. I proceeded to sit down against the wall and wait for my parents to come find me. The rain outside padded on the roof. Making a rhythm that made me happy for some reason. **

**Five minutes later my parents walked in looking down at me in irritation. They looked at each other then back to me. **

"**Jaida dear," my father started "This behavior from you has been completely disrespectful and embarrassing." "We have decided to ground you until you improve you manners." **

"**DAD! I don't even have any friends, go ahead, ground me it wont change anything." **

"**He wasn't finished Jaida Rose, he was also going to state that you will not be going to see your old friends this winter." "You will be staying here."**

**My mouth dropped open in astonishment. I honestly didn't care but that meant nothing. I just wanted to get out of here. I panted and laughed. "Whatever. This is really becoming home sweet home. More like home sweet hell."**

"**JAIDA ROSE BENNJAMIN!" My father exclaimed.**

**I lifted myself out of my crossed legged position and stormed out of my room. I headed outside into the pooring rain and walked away. I was leaving, for now. **

**The rain swirled around me drenching my clothes and my hair. I loved the feeling of it so I kept walking. After what seemed to be an hour later I stopped. The sun was lowering beyond the horizon and my breath was starting to create fog in the air. **

**Why the heck had I stormed out? My parents honestly didn't deserve this. I rubbed my chilled hands together and turned around to start walking back. That's when I saw him. Out of all times when I look fabulous he chooses the time when I'm soaked to appear. **

**He let out a laugh when he saw me. Then came over. "Hey Bennjamin, have you been stalking me?"**

"**Well I don't know, im personally more for the thought of **_**you**_** stalking me." He winked at me and came over and offered me a gummy worm. I took one and plopped it in my mouth.**

"**A girl who eats candy, here in Westchester? I've only met one before." He said the second part softly as if he was thinking of someone long lost. I let out a girlish giggle and took another one. **

"**Well I'm not from Westchester, things run differently in California, as if you would know that. Girls there are different."**

"**I could tell. Just by looking at you." His eyes stared into mine. Cameron, Cameron, Cameron my mind started saying again. It was starting again, I just couldn't resist it.**

"**Hahaha, you know, I like you. You're cool." Cameron's eyes widened when I said this. **

"**I like you too. Your not stuck up." "Anyways, what are you doing here in this weather?"**

**I let out a deep sigh. "Long story. I honestly just don't want to be here, in Westchester I mean, I don't mind being **_**here." He looked at me intently as I answered him.**_

"_**I better get going, im already grounded, who knows what will happen if stay out in the rain another hour." I walked away quickly almost at a run. I could feel him watching me the whole time.**_


	3. fire red convertible

I entered the brown cobble stone house again in despair, embracing the impact my parents were about to lay on me. I stepped in brushing the drenched coat off onto the polished marble floor, rubbing my arms trying to warm myself.

I had been gone for 2 endless hours, walking on the cracked sidewalks around the block again and again. Looking at the towering mansions and perfectly cut green lawns.

I padded my feet up the stairs towards the white door at the end of the hallway, thinking about the blue and green eyed boy. I let open a glistening white smile to myself, my heart padding deeply in my chest. As I brushed my newly soaked hair out of my face, I reached for the silver doorknob and opened it.

I looked around the white room, nothing here, except for my bed that is. I slid off my clothes and changed into my blue silk shorts and a white top, then carefully hopped into bed. Loving x10, the simple thought of sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I threw off my covers, throwing my deeply tanned legs off the mattress. I opened my arms over my head in a stretch, then walked into the bathroom.

The straightener was plugged in as I splashed my face with cold water. The eyeliner was put on, along with the eyeshadow and mascara. My hair was put into place, straightened with my bangs being held back by a silver bobby pin. I smeared lip gloss on as I headed to my walk in closet; bouncing with each step I took.

After glancing through each outfit I had, I picked out a black biker jacket, complemented by a white shirt, yellow skirt, and grey leggings.

I tippy toed down the hardwood stairs cautiously, trying to avoid my parents. I opened the door and softly shut it behind me, sighing in relief as I breathed in the crisp air.

I opened the door of my fire red convertible, keeping the top up so my hair wouldn't get ruined. The engine gurtled into life as I slammed the door shut. I placed my French manicured hand on the steering wheel, as my other hand glided towards my face putting my aviators on.


End file.
